narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Moving Family
"Sigma! Come on let's go. Your father is probably outside waiting." A woman shouted on the inside of her near empty house. With every word she spouted, her black hair jumped, and her eye lids opened then closed covering her beautiful blue eyes. This woman was none other than Ayame Uchiha. She seemed to have gotten a bit impatient by the speed at which the boy - Sigma - had been going to get ready."If I have to call your entire name, we will have problem young man. You were supposed to be ready last night!" She shouts, then hearing the loud thumps of foot steps rush down stairs. In the next second or two, a boy appeared coming from the stairway. He was tall, maybe around, no. He was 6'08 to be exact. On his back was a large camping backpack of sorts. "Alrighty, I'm ready! Shall we be on our way?" Sigma states, as the light from the living room shined down on the plates of his battle armor. Making his way to the door, you could hear as the armor's plate clapped up against each other. "Don't be so slow, mom." He states nearly leaving her in his tracks as he got closer to the door. "I'm coming." Getting closer to the door, she looks back to look in the house. "We'll be back hopefully soon." Exiting the house, she looked outside. "Now, where is that father of yours?" Suitcase? Who needs a suitcase when you have a scroll? He put the scroll in his back pocket and smiled. Everything in the room had disappeared in an instant. The dresser, the bed, the headboard—you never left your headboard—the carpet: everything. “That’s the last room,” With that, Sannoto turned his back to the room and closed the door. He grabbed a backpack filled with many different scrolls and tossed the last one in there. He walked outside, spotting his son and wife waiting impatiently for him. How long had they been out there? Fifteen, twenty minutes or so? Yeah, Sannoto had taken a nap while they were packing, but in the basement. Ayame never bothered to go down there. Scratching his head, Sannoto let out a grin that displayed his embarrassment. “So, how long have you been out here?” Turning around to the voice of his father, Sigma quickly turned around. His long black hair filled with various red strips flopped into the wind. "We've been out here looking for you. The hell?" Sigma dropped his head at the sight of the scroll hanging out of the bag. "Dad, you do realize we'll be back." Sigma took a single step, his heavy foot knocked up against the ground. The next to move was Ayame, her steps lighter than Sigma's she eased over to Sannoto. She looked him directly into his eyes, moreso a glare. She looked at the backpack then quickly back at Sannoto. "You brung the headboard, didn't you?" He let out a light chuckle. "Whaaaa---", he let his what drag on, his pitch getting higher and higher with his tone portraying a question. "I don't know what headboard you're talking about". He couldn't look her directly in the eyes, not when she was glaring like that. He turned his head to the right, glancing down every so often to Ayame with droplets of sweat sliding down his cheek. His face slowly turned a bright red, and his eyes started hovering from place to place without rest. He smiled uncomfortably, his teeth gritted against the other, making it obvious that the smile was indeed fake. "S-So, how about w-we head out, huh?" Sigma looked at the two back and forward, after having his ears ache from Sannoto's voice. "Mom isn't giving up...yet dad still thinks it's a joke." Sigma thought before advancing forward and barely looking over his shoulder. Her glaring never stopped. So much, that her Sharingan spun into life, and she continued to look at Sannoto. "Sannoto, you should know by now, that these eyes seek peace, just like that thing in you pants. You should also know it see'd through lies. Now you do the math." She finished following behind Sigma with her Sharingan vanishing from her eyeballs. "We must hurry, I can't wait to see the house you've got us." Ayame states to Sannoto being as sarcastic as ever. She knew that since the decision was left to Sannoto, they'd probably be living in a some metal construction built by himself. Sannoto's complexion returned back to its natural-fair skinned tone and his gritted smile relaxed into a much more genuine look. He glanced over towards Sigma and winked discreetly, or what he thought was discrete. Ayame could see everything, especially with that sharingan she had. "Oh, don't worry I promise you that you'll love the house! I had it built by the finest men I could find!" Enthusiasm and excitement littered Sannoto's tone. He slammed his palms together, emitting a bright light from his palms. Within a matter of seconds, the chakra took a form of a carriage and multiple horses and soon metal filled that form. A metal carriage and metal horses appeared before the trio. The horses grunted, jumping up and down as physical energy course through their metallic body, giving then animating properties. "This should get us there in no time, I mean no time. Five days maximum, that's if something doesn't go wrong" He let out a light chuckle as he signaled Ayame to enter the carriage. "Maybe while we're on the way, we can have some....alone time? Sigma can help the horses, or something.." As Ayame walked up to the chariot, she slowly closed her eyes. "Finest man huh? It seems my guess was right. There is only one man in this entire person you'd call "fine"...So it was indeed built by you." Stepping onto it she took a seat. Looking back out a Sigma she waved her hand telling him to come on. She looked at Sannoto as the words slipped from his mouth. "Or, maybe you can do something with your son." She stated, jumping to the other side of the chariot away from Sannoto. Enjoy five days of you and Sigma time."'' Leaping out of the chariot completely, she pushed Sigma on. Then using her Crystal Release, she created a structure which acted as a extension to the chariot, and she got in it alone. Sigma got into the chariot and there was an awkward silence. He looked at Sannoto, then his eyes drifted off somewhere else. "I apologize for being thrown in the middle of this. But I don't even know how you and mom are doing this. Like you're a Sage, she's like some type of Monk, and if I were to become an Arihant like Raido, then it'd be like a three way deadlock." "Well, kid" Sannoto let his arm slide behind Sigma's head, like he was picking up some girl at the movie theater or something. "It's simple. When you have someone like me, who looks this good, then it's hard to keep the ladies away. Y'know what I mean?" Sannoto didn't give his son a chance to respond, before continuing with his statement, his voice getting louder than before. "I just couldn't get her to leave me alone! She saw me and..Boom! That was it. She was basically drooling all over me. I'll never forget that day. I saw her walk into the women's bath home down near the village, and I didn't spare nothing. I followed her right in, no thinking about it, nothing. And guess what she did? She asked me, Hey, could you wash my back. Your mom is a bit more lewd than people think she is, wooh. I can tell you from experience" Sigma's mouth dropped wide open, he looked Sannoto directly in the eyes. Quickly he placed his hands near his ears, "Come on, stop the genjutsu! Don't dad, don't! My ears they were just violated, arrrr!" Sigma dropped his head in his seat. "While it is nice to hear, not about my own mother..." Sigma looked outside of the chariot. "Hey, can we get moving already? You said five days it'll be six if we never leave.." Sigma closed his eyes, "Maybe I can get him to quiet up." "Oh? Right!" Sannoto jumped stood up, hitting his head against the metal roof of the chariot. "Ouch!" He put his hands on the top of his crown, applying pressure on the top of his head to counteract the immense amount of pain. With his face reflecting the discomfort that shot throughout his body, he looked over towards Sigma whom he noticed had his eyes closed. He must have hit his head too. "Yeah, maybe I should have made this thing taller," the Senju admitted, snapping his fingers. Responding, the ferrokinetic horses that were attached the outside fazed into life and immediately took off running as fast as they possibly could. Sannoto fell back into his seat from the sudden increase in momentum, hitting his face against the back of the carriage. "Ouch!" Onward to Iwa! Sigma using basic equilibrium balanced himself right in his seat. "I know I'm a klutz, but dad, you're on a totally different level." Sigma laughed softly to himself. "What is mom doing?" He questioned turning around, and focusing fire at the tip of his finger. Carving a rectangle in the wall separating him from Ayame he them pushed it out. His mother laid, sleep. But the sight was moreso slump than anything. "I can tell something's aren't as good as they used to be." Category:Role-Play